


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Biker!Thor, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Loki had had a crush on Thor ever since his freshman year. Sadly, Thor graduated that very same year, leaving Loki without his presence after it. That is, until Loki meets his secret crush again - or rather for the first time - during his second year, a moment that changes more than he imagined at first.





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

**** Loki always felt awkward around other people, especially when he was forced to be with them every day due to school. It wasn’t that he was the typical nerd or anything, but he always seemed to give off a vibe that others couldn’t deal with. Sure, he loved books and he was always on top of all his classes, but there was no ass-kissing involved or bending himself backwards for extra credit. No, Loki just knew a lot of stuff after looking at it once, there was nothing more to it. This, of course, annoyed other kids and made it almost impossible for him to make any friends.

When he entered highschool, Loki hoped things would change. Here he was actually challenged sometimes and every now and then wrote a bad paper on purpose just so he didn’t look like the overachiever that he was, but it wasn’t really enough to get other kids interested in him. And honestly? Loki didn’t like most of them anyway. They were childish, arrogant and just plain rude most of the time, so he eventually ended up spending his time alone again. This way, he at least didn’t have to deal with their stupidity.

Then came the day he saw Thor for the first time. They just got back after winter break and he had never seen the older guy before, but now it seemed like he ran into him everywhere. Thor was in his last year already, tall and broad and blond and blessed with the most handsome and pretty face Loki had ever seen. And everyone, from freshmen to seniors, simply seemed to adore him. Thor was constantly surrounded by people, when he laughed Loki could practically see them melt away and he understood them, by God, he did.

Thor himself was the complete opposite of Loki, who was almost a hermit, quiet and focused on himself rather than others. He tried to disappear in the mass of students, rather than stick out. Thor on the other hand loved the attention he got, he loved being popular and followed by others. He was a ray of sunshine, there was no other way to describe him. And he looked absolutely hot in the leather jacket he wore every day, Loki had to admit that. Everyone knew Thor was not to be messed with, but no one really tried to either.

Of course Loki never approached the older one. Why would he be so dumb? Thor wouldn’t even notice him, that was clear, there was no way he would have any attention left for the bookworm that was still almost a kid. So, Loki kept his thoughts on Thor to himself, watching the blond from afar and asking himself why he had to develop a crush for the most popular guy this school ever had. That was really something only he could come up with.

Sadly, when Loki started his second year in highschool, Thor was already gone. The last time he had seen him was during the blond’s graduation, for once not dressed in his leather jacket. Loki barely recognized him back then. Now, school had lost the one thing Loki actually enjoyed about it and it was really something that put a downer on his mood. After a few weeks, Loki developed the habit of walking around the school grounds a bit more during his breaks, if only to do something instead of sitting in the library all the time. That was how he stumbled across this incredibly bike one day that immediately fascinated him.

Loki had always liked motorbikes, ever since he was a small kid. They had something majestic and wild about them, something free - all things Loki always wanted to be. He carefully approached the machine parked near the schoolground gates, in case someone saw him and got angry he would just say he lost his contacts or whatever, but he was left alone for over ten minutes. So, Loki used the time to inspect the machine closely.

It was an older machine, but it was in absolutely perfect condition. Loki had seen these bikes in the past, they were produced in the early eighties and this was one of the earliest ones for sure. He couldn’t help but lay a hand on the seat, just to feel the leather beneath his fingers.

“A super glide, wow…” he whispered in awe, eyes sparkling. What a beautiful machine, he had never been this close to one before, it was surely an amazing experience.

“You know, it’s bad luck touching a man’s machine without asking first.”

Loki nearly jumped out of his skin. He pulled his hand back as if he burned it and spun around, eyes widening when he saw whose bike he had just admired. How could he forget this pretty face or this long, blond hair or the sheer aura this guy always seemed to emit? No one else but Thor stood in front of him and Loki could feel his heart drop to his stomach and his face flush violently.

“I-I’m sorry, I… I didn’t know it was… yours…” Loki couldn’t even speak properly, he felt so ashamed and just wanted the ground to open and swallow him on the spot.

“Relax, I’m just kidding,” Thor grinned and then patted Loki on the shoulder harshly, who flinched without even realizing it. “You like her?”

Loki’s face was burning hot when he nodded, but it felt like his voice was stuck in his throat. He couldn’t speak even if he wanted to, so he just shoved himself away from Thor’s bike, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“No need to be afraid,” Thor smiled and walked over to his machine, stroking over the seat gently. “I was making a joke, promised.”

Loki nodded again, feeling a little relieved. For a moment he actually thought Thor was angry that he touched his bike, but he showed no sign of anger. Instead, he looked almost proud and just as smiley and happy as Loki remembered. He didn’t know if he would have found his voice again had Thor been angry, but like this, Loki succeeded.

“It’s a beautiful machine,” he said quietly, a weak smirk on his face. “I didn’t mean to touch her, I think I was a bit too fascinated, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Thor smiled and looked back at Loki. His blue eyes sparked with excitement and it was so disarming, Loki couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Do you want to sit on her?”

“W-what?” Loki stared at the blond, completely shocked. He took a step back, shaking his head. “I can’t do something like that!”

Thor laughed, a sound that seemed to come from deep in his stomach and rang in Loki’s ears like church bells, and then took the younger one’s wrist. “Don’t argue. Just do it.”

Loki had no way to protest when Thor maneuvered him towards his machine and helped him up. It was the first time Loki ever sat one a bike - a Harley Davidson no less! - and he was already extremely nervous and excited, so when Thor suddenly climbed onto it behind him, his nerves nearly exploded. He turned his head, only to find a very happy Thor smiling at him.

“Don’t worry, nothing will happen,” Thor said confidently, taking away all of Loki’s words without even trying. “Just enjoy it, allow yourself to feel it.”

Loki swallowed and turned back around, his eyes shifting to his hands on the handles when Thor’s slowly covered them. His hands were rough and big, much bigger than Loki’s, but they felt very gentle and warm. Thor’s fingers brushed over the back of his hands as he shoved himself a bit closer, his weight pressing against Loki’s back.

“Lean forward, can you feel the power beneath you?” Thor asked, a husky, deep voice right next to Loki’s ear that made the boy shiver. “Can you imagine being on the road, the wind pulling on you, the roaring of the engine when you go faster?”

Loki’s breath hitched and he gulped, forcing himself to nod. “I… I can, yeah…” It felt like he was burning, not only his face, but every cell of his body was on edge and tense.

“I saw you, you know,” Thor suddenly whispered, his stubby cheek slightly scratching over Loki’s smooth one. “Last year. You even came to my graduation, didn’t you?”

“I… I did, yes…” Loki mumbled, once again wanting to disappear immediately. He never thought Thor would notice him staring at him all this time or watching him or just… enjoying every second he could lay eyes on the older one. “I’m sorry, I…”

“I thought it was really cute,” Thor smirked, now rubbing their cheeks together purposefully and brushing his fingers over Loki’s hands. “It’s a shame we never got to talk, really.”

Before Loki could respond in any way, Thor slid off the machine and as soon as his hands were gone from his own, Loki wanted them back. He helped the boy off too, careful and without any hurry in his actions.

“I’d love to take you for a ride, but I have to leave sadly,” Thor said, his smile not faltering, but losing some of its happiness. “Maybe another day?”

“Yeah… okay,” Loki muttered, completely dumbfounded and not even realizing what he was saying as he looked into Thor’s mesmerizing blue eyes. “I’d love to…”

Thor’s smile brightened a little again when he got onto his machine and kicked the stand back. “I’ll take you up on that, don’t forget it,” he said before starting his engine. Loki nodded again and watched the other as he drove off, somehow wishing that he could believe this promise.

That evening, when Loki was done with his homework and laid on his bed, listening to music, he thought back to his interaction with Thor. His stomach tightened when he remembered how incredibly good the blond’s body had felt against his or how tender his hands had been, almost caressing his own. Did Thor really mean it when he said it was cute how Loki had been watching him from afar? Or was it just something he was used to saying, given this couldn’t be the first time it happened?

“He probably just said it to be nice,” Loki sighed and rolled over to the side. There was no way he would have this much luck, not in a million years. Hoping for Thor to actually mean what he said just didn’t seem possible. Maybe with someone else, but not with Loki.

The next day, school was even more boring than usually. Loki had two presentations and one test to write and even though they all went well, he didn’t feel good about it. During lunch time, Loki could barely get anything down and during PE in the afternoon, all he wanted to do was throw up and die. It came as no surprise that the end of the school day came like a blessing and Loki almost stormed out of the building, just wanting to get away.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice Thor and his bike standing in front of the gates again right away. When he did, however, his stomach clenched and he wanted to just sneak past him. Thor had seen him already of course and waved at him smiling, making it impossible for Loki to just disappear. He straightened himself the best he could and forced out a smile, then changed his path and walked up to the blond.

“You didn’t think I’d be back, am I right?” Thor asked without saying hello, exposing Loki immediately. The younger one blushed, but knew he had been caught red-handed, basically.

“If it sounds too good to be true it probably is, you know?” he said, scratching his head behind his ear. “I didn’t want to get my hopes up, I guess.”

“Do you still wanna go on a ride with me?” Thor asked, raising a brow curiously. Loki couldn’t help but smile.

“If you want to give me one?”

“I promised, didn’t I?” Thor laughed and patted on the seat behind him.

Loki hesitated at first, but Thor seemed to be serious. So eventually, he shifted his backpack and slid his arms under both straps so he wouldn’t lose it, then climbed onto the bike behind the blond. It took him a moment before he could sit comfortably, but when he did, Thor turned around and smiled at him.

“You have to hold on tight, okay?” he asked and Loki nodded, returning the smile. “Where you wanna go?”

“I have homework, so I have to say home,” Loki laughed awkwardly before telling Thor the address where he lived. He would have loved for Thor to just drive without any direction in mind, but he knew he would get into trouble and he didn’t need that.

“Alright, don’t fall off though,” Thor winked at Loki and turned back around.

Loki didn’t know what to expect, but he was blown away completely. He had never experienced anything like this. The vibrations of the machine seemed to go through all of his body, whenever Thor sped up he could feel his loins heat up and it was absolutely amazing. Holding onto Thor as tight as he did made him feel safe, but it also made him feel slightly dizzy because being so close to the blond was something he had fantasized about for quite some time already.

Thor was a great driver, with Loki behind him not taking any risks, but still trying to give the boy a good time. When they finally arrived at their destination and Thor helped Loki off the bike, the boy’s legs were shaking and he actually had to hold onto him for a moment to not trip over.

“I hope you’re not disappointed,” Thor smiled and helped Loki back to his feet, still holding onto his arm just in case though. Loki nodded slowly, taking a moment to find his voice again.

“It was incredible,” he breathed, almost laughed. He still had a hard time breathing and felt really stupid when he realized that he was shivering as if he was cold. It was autumn! Where did that come from? He turned around to not have to look at Thor anymore, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Suddenly, something heavy was put on Loki’s shoulder and when he turned his head, he noticed that it was Thor’s leather jacket. The blond had the most content and delighted expression on his face when Loki looked up, making the boy’s knees weak.

“W-what are you doing?” Loki asked, earning a bright smile, but no answer. “I… I can’t take that, please… take it back…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Thor murmured and leaned down, much to Loki’s shock and surprise, pressing a gentle kiss on the boy’s cheek. “Keep it for as long as you want to. It’s yours.”

Loki’s cheeks heated up again, but there was no way he could protest with the lump in his throat. Thor let go of him and got back on his bike, leaving the boy to look at him in silence and with a million confusing thoughts running through his head. Thor said something before driving away, but Loki couldn’t hear him over the humming sound in his ears. He was, quite literally, stunned.

Despite not really knowing why, Loki kept Thor’s leather jacket on for the rest of the day. He did his homework in it and studied in it, only taking it off to shower before bed and then taking it with him to sleep. The draped leather above him gave Loki a wonderful sense of comfort and its weight almost lured him into sleep with a big smile on his face.

There was no way Loki would not wear Thor’s jacket to school the next day. It was clearly way too big and made him look much smaller than he actually was, but he couldn’t have cared any less about the aesthetic. As soon as he walked into the building, people started turning their heads and whisper with each other. Apart from the freshmen, everyone had seen this jacket before - the patches on it gave its origin away immediately, especially the detailed Hammer of Thor on the back - and everyone was shocked to see Loki wear it.

It was quite an interesting day, to say the least. Loki had never felt more excited to actually be around others, wearing Thor’s jacket with pride and his head held higher than ever before. He wasn’t used to people looking at him - mocking, on the other hand, he knew all too well and had actually expected the same to happen again - but it felt rather nice how much he seemed to confuse and surprise everyone.

Loki anticipated the end of his classes like never before, hoping that Thor would be there again and when he finally stepped out of the building, he was not disappointed. Just like the day before, Thor waited for him outside of the school grounds, legs widely spread over his Harley and with a gleeful smile on his face. Loki almost ran towards him and when Thor caught him with his hands on his arms, pulling him into a soft and tender kiss, the boy felt like he was about to explode from happiness. He knew all too well that everyone who had left with him was looking now, but he had no time to spare even a single thought for them.

“I see you enjoy my gift,” Thor smirked when they broke their kiss, fingers trailing over Loki’s jaw gently. “I assume you have caused quite some confusion wearing it?”

“Everyone looked!” Loki laughed and couldn’t help but get his hands on Thor too, his urge to touch him too natural and overwhelming to resist. “They all knew it’s yours, I never had so many people stare at me.”

“I’m sure they stared because you look adorable in it,” Thor smiled, brushing his thumb over Loki’s lips. “Say, do you have some more time today? I wondered if you’d go on a date with me.”

“A… a date?” Loki asked, blinking confused. Was this really happening? Did they go from meeting two days ago to an actual date already?

“If you want to,” Thor shrugged, tilting his head. “What do you say?”

“I… I mean, sure, yes!” Loki was so baffled he nearly forgot to actually breathe. A date, a date with Thor! How could he possibly say no to that? “Where do you wanna go?”

“That’s a surprise,” Thor smirked, pecking Loki’s lips quickly. “Hop on, baby.”

Loki didn’t realize how he actually got onto the machine behind Thor or how they drove off. His mind was filled with this one word, baby, and how wonderful it sounded coming from Thor - and even more, how much he wanted to hear it again and again. Everything from his head to his fingertips tingled and he honestly didn’t care where Thor would take him. As long as they would spend time together, any place would be perfect for him.

They eventually stopped in front of a place Loki had been to over ten years ago and when he realized what Thor had planned, he let out a delighted laugh. “Ice skating, really?”

“Bad idea?” Thor asked, kind of disappointed, and turned around. Loki immediately shook his head and cupped his face, kissing him excitedly.

“It’s amazing! I haven’t been ice skating since I was a little kid!” Loki loved the idea it, wholeheartedly. He got off the bike, grabbing one of Thor’s hands with a bright smile. “It’s the best idea possible, I promise!”

Thor looked very relieved and quickly followed Loki inside, who was more excited than he thought he would be. When they got their skates and put them on, however, Loki got a bit nervous. It was true he had been here before and that he was excited, but he hadn’t been on skates for two thirds of his life and he remembered that the first time didn’t go very well either. When he told Thor about his worries, the blond took one of his hands and pressed a kiss onto it before smiling at Loki.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he murmured with the sweetest, most endearing voice possible. “I will catch you if you fall, I promise.”

And Thor kept his promise, just like he kept the last one. He was apparently a little more skilled than Loki, who really had a hard time even staying upright, but it was still the most fun Loki had ever had. They laughed, Thor as much as Loki himself when Loki landed on his butt or when he waved his arms as if he was trying to fly, instead of trying to prevent falling, and against all odds, Loki wasn’t even embarrassed for his lack of skill. Thor was not mocking him or laughing at him, he only ever laughed with him and was utterly sweet and supportive. Like this, it was almost the least important thing how much they touched during their time on the ice.

When they had enough and gave back their skates, Thor invited Loki to some ice cream they sold at the place, which Loki agreed to happily. Everything hurt from falling so often and he knew he would be blue and purple all over the next day, but he still thought it was the best day he ever had. 

They leaned against the railing while eating their ice cream and Loki listened to Thor talking about a new Harley he was working on at the moment. He was entranced by Thor’s melodic and lovely voice, so much that he didn’t even noticed that he smeared half his lips with ice cream. Only when Thor suddenly leaned forward, slowly licking away the white, sticky liquid, he realized his mistake, but he had no time to even blush before Thor sealed his lips in a deep and almost passionate kiss that took his breath away.

Loki could barely open his eyes when Thor pulled back. There was no strength left in him, not even enough to think, so when he finally manage to look at the blond again, he was rendered completely speechless. Thor just looked at him for a whole minute, his blue eyes a mixture of bright and deep Loki easily drowned in without any resistance.

“Would you like me to pick you up regularly?” Thor finally asked, a question Loki did not expect at all.

“Do you want to?” he asked, instead of actually answering, simply because he couldn’t fully process the weight of Thor’s words.

“I would love to,” Thor smiled, wiping away one last smear of ice cream from Loki’s lips he missed before. “There is something about being with you that I enjoy a lot.”

Loki didn’t know how to reply to that. This day had turned from great to fantastic and now it got even better - there was no way he could fully believe all of this just yet. Eventually, Loki managed to not, even if it was very subtle, but Thor recognized it.

When Thor dropped Loki off at home that evening, the kiss they shared felt different from those before. Somehow, it held more meaning and it was much sweeter, making it utterly hard for Loki to finally let go of Thor. The thought of seeing the other again the next day made it a little better, even though he wished he wouldn’t have to leave just yet, as he was sad to see this wonderful day end already. But he was hopeful that there would be more days like this. And if he ever doubted this hope, he just had to snuggle back into Thor’s jacket to remind himself that this was not a dream, but was in fact very real.


End file.
